


Anguis

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Broken Dreams [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, PAIN AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a normal night of watching movies and cuddling with his boyfriend led to Terushima's life being turned upside down.<br/>Now he's caught up in a storm that's been brewing for ten years, and it's all he can do to survive and protect his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I know I haven't posted much, but here's this: my new pain au. If you think I should continue posting it, comment and let me know. I'll also hopefully be taking Wingbeats and Ogygia off semi-hiatus since I have more time to write with the new semester going, and I'm definitely posting a new happy AU Saturday in honor of a special someone's birthday.

Yuuji and Shigeru were curled up against each other on the couch, attention fixed on the movie they had started watching after putting Tsutomu, Yuuji’s eleven-year-old brother, to bed. Yuuji let out a soft hum and nuzzled into Shigeru’s neck, his focus shifting from the movie to the inviting skin within reach. Shigeru responded with a muffled sound of approval and a tilt of his head to give Yuuji more room. Yuuji’s lips parted, and his tongue darted out, the cold metal of his piercing contrasting with the hot, wet slide of this tongue against Shigeru’s skin, drawing a shiver from him. Yuuji scraped his teeth lightly over the same spot, and Shigeru bit back a whine.

“Don’t tease, Yuuji,” Shigeru grumbled. “If you want something, say so.”

“Want you,” Yuuji replied, his lips brushing the spot just below Shigeru’s jaw as he spoke. Before Shigeru could reply, the apartment door burst off its hinges. Yuuji shouted in surprise. Shigeru pulled away, rose smoothly to his feet, and faced the tall, scowling man who had just kicked the door in.

“So this is where you were,” the intruder snarled, gaze locked on Shigeru’s composed features. Yuuji tried to get to his feet, but Shigeru’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“What are you doing here, Futakuchi?” Shigeru demanded.

“You were supposed to watch out for us,” the intruder hissed, advancing on them. “You were supposed to be on duty tonight, watching our backs. Kousuke is dead, you bastard, and all because you couldn’t do your fucking job.”

“Don’t take that tone with me, you worm,” Shigeru replied coldly. Yuuji gaped up at his boyfriend. He’d never seen Shigeru like this, so cold, so disdainful. The intruder’s shoulders stiffened, and his expression turned wary.

“I’ll take whatever tone I want with you! You chose chasing a hot piece of ass over doing your duty and backing us up,” the intruder snapped, Yuuji clenched his fists and started to stand. This time, one cold look from Shigeru was all it took to keep him in his place. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but Shigeru obviously knew this person, and Yuuji had a feeling the intruder was very, very dangerous. This feeling was backed up by the gun the intruder pulled from a holster at his hip and aimed at Shigeru.

“Now you’ve gone too far,” Shigeru announced. “Kenji, down.” The intruder dropped the gun, hands flying to his head as he screamed. His fingers tangled in his hair and he fell to his knees, still screaming. When the intruder fell forward, forehead hitting the floor, Shigeru spoke again. “Kenji, enough.” The intruder groaned, his apparent pain gone, leaving him kneeling on the floor, forehead next to his knees.

“Yuuji?” Tsutomu’s voice wavered. Yuuji’s attention jerked to his little brother, who stood, trembling, in the doorway leading to the hallway where the bedrooms were. Ignoring the intruder and Shigeru, Yuuji vaulted over the back of the couch and flew across the room to his brother, scooping him up and gently pressing the child’s face to his shoulder, turning so he wouldn’t see the intruder.

“Shigeru, what the fuck is going on?” Yuuji demanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Shigeru turned, his heartless expression gone, replaced with worry.

“We have to go, Yuuji. You can’t be here when they come for him,” Shigeru urged. “Bring Tsutomu, come with me. I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that, Handler Yahaba.” Shigeru froze, and the intruder whimpered at the sound of a new voice. Yuuji’s gaze darted toward the sound, and saw three people stepping into the apartment. The one in the lead was huge, tall and broad, expression grim. Next was a redhead, also tall, but with an odd smirk on his lips. Finally, the one who had spoken entered, shorter than the other two, with silver hair and a beauty mark beside one eye.

“Handler Sugawara,” Shigeru greeted him through gritted teeth. “This is a simple case of one of my assassins acting out. It does not require a second handler’s attention.”

“Oh, but it does,” Sugawara replied cheerfully. “My two friends here are tasked with bringing you, the sad little assassin you have left, and whoever you were with that you abandoned your duties for, to Daishou.”

“They have nothing to do with this,” Shigeru insisted, moving toward the trio in the doorway. Yuuji edged toward the hallway, wondering if he would have time to make it out the window and onto the fire escape with Tsutomu before the others noticed they were gone.

“On the contrary,” Sugawara countered. “They became part of this when you met them. You know that, Yahaba.”

“Futakuchi,” Shigeru called. The original intruder stirred, but didn’t lift his head from the floor.

“Tendou, keep him out of the way,” Sugawara ordered. The redhead ducked his head in acknowledgement and crouched beside the now-trembling intruder on the ground. The redhead’s hand went to the intruder’s neck, and a moment later, he went still. The redhead stood, and Shigeru paled. “I didn’t say kill him,” Sugawara snapped.

“I didn’t,” the redhead protested. “Just knocked him out.”

“Good. Now, Yahaba, bring those two and come quietly,” Sugawara added, glancing at Yuuji and Tsutomu. “They know too much now, and even if they didn’t...I think Daishou will agree that they’re a fitting punishment for you losing a valuable asset by being here instead of where you were supposed to be tonight.”

Yuuji gave up on slowly edging toward the safety of the fire escape and bolted, hissing to Tsutomu to be quiet and hold on tight.

“Tendou, get them for me,” Sugawara ordered. Yuuji had almost reached the bedroom, could see the fire escape through the window, when a blow to the back of his knee sent him crashing to the ground. He barely managed to brace himself so he wouldn’t land with his full weight on Tsutomu.Yuuji tried to lash out, but froze when he felt the cold, unforgiving muzzle of a gun pressed against his back.

“You wouldn’t want the kid to see you get shot, would you?” the redhead breathed in Yuuji’s ear. Yuuji shook his head vigorously. “Stand up.” Yuuji got to his feet obediently. “You, too, kid. Come on.” Tsutomu stayed where he was, staring up at his older brother and the stranger who had a gun pressed to Yuuji’s back.

“Tsutomu,” Yuuji said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Tsutomu, I need you to be brave and stand up for me, okay?” The boy nodded and reached for Yuuji’s hand as he got to his feet. Together they let themselves be herded back to the living room, where Sugawara was watching the other person he’d come in with shove Yahaba toward the door. Yuuji glanced at the first intruder, who was still motionless on the floor.

“I’ll have Shirabu pick him up,” Sugawara decided out loud, following Yuuji’s gaze. “Come along.” Silence reigned as Yuuji and Tsutomu allowed themselves to be ushered out of the apartment, out of the building, to a waiting van. Sugawara got behind the wheel, while the others were herded into the back. As the van pulled away from the curb, Shigeru spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, gaze fixed on Yuuji and Tsutomu.

“You should be,” the redhead piped up.

“I’m not apologizing to you,” Shigeru hissed coldly. “You’re nothing more than a hunting dog, ready to bite when your master gives you an order.” Shigeru’s gaze returned to Yuuji, softening. “I’m sorry I got you mixed up in all of this. I never meant for this to happen.” Yuuji stared at him for a long moment, silent. “Yuu-”

“Better get used to using his family name instead of his given name,” Sugawara called from the driver’s seat. “He’ll be in training soon enough, and then Shirabu will probably be the one calling him by his given name.”

“What? You can’t be serious,” Shigeru snapped. “Yuuji isn’t-”

“It’s your fault Sakunami died, so replacing him is your responsibility,” Sugawara replied. “And you seem to have provided us with a candidate with excellent reaction times.”

“I don’t want to do whatever bullshit training you have in mind,” Yuuji objected.

“Yes, you do,” Sugawara replied. “After all, Satori has your brother.” Yuuji tensed and glanced at Tsutomu, who was sitting between him and the redheaded man. The redhead grinned and set his gun against Tsutomu’s side. The boy flinched and whimpered.

“Bastard,” Yuuji growled. “Don’t you touch him.”

“Then you’ll have to cooperate and become an assassin,” Sugawara told him. “You behave, and your brother stays safe. Resist, and he dies.” Yuuji was silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

Kenji woke with a groan and tried to sit up, only for a weight on the back of his neck to keep him on the floor. He hissed and reached for his gun, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Kenji,” the voice warned. “Behave for me.” Kenji turned his head, looked up at the person whose foot rested on the back of Kenji’s neck.

“Shirabu,” Kenji whispered, recognizing the person.

“Your actions earlier were understandable, but out of line,” Shirabu said, putting more weight on Kenji’s neck, making him hiss in pain. “If you step out of line again, you’ll regret it.” Kenji held still as Shirabu lifted his foot. “Sit up.” Kenji pushed himself up, settled on his knees, and looked up at Shirabu.

“I take it you’ve been cleared to have a team of your own,” Kenji observed.

“Yes. Your chip’s controls have already been transferred to me, and I’ll be training Sakunami’s replacement,” Shirabu replied. Kenji bit his lip.

“You’ve already chosen one?” he asked, voice wavering despite his efforts to keep it even.

“The one Yahaba was with tonight. He’ll be your new partner.”

“You’re going to make me work with the person Yahaba chose over Sakunami?” Kenji shook his head. “You can’t expect me to-”

“Kenji. Down,” Shirabu said firmly. Pain shot through Kenji’s body, and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to keep from screaming. “I said _down_ ,” Shirabu repeated. The agony intensified. Kenji screamed, blood flying from his lip as he lurched forward, curling in on himself as if that would lessen his pain. Shirabu crouched and gripped Kenji’s hair, hauling him upright. Kenji cried out and convulsed. “Kenji, silence,” Shirabu ordered. Kenji’s throat worked, trying to scream, but he couldn’t make a sound. “You belong to me now. I _expect_ you to do whatever the fuck I tell you to do.” Tears welled up in Kenji’s eyes, blurring his view of Shirabu’s face. “So if I tell you to work with the guy Yahaba ditched his responsibilities for, you’re going to work with him. If I tell you to do the macarena in the middle of a busy street, you’re going to do it. Do you understand?” Shirabu hissed. Kenji nodded weakly, his body shaking from the agony still racing through him. “Good. Kenji, enough.” Kenji gasped and went limp as the pain vanished. Shirabu released his grip on Kenji’s hair, allowing his head to fall forward until his chin almost touched his chest as he panted. “Speak, Kenji.”

“I’ll do as I’m told,” Kenji rasped. Shirabu smiled and carded his fingers through Kenji’s hair gently.

“Good. Let’s get you home and introduce you to your new partner, then,” Shirabu suggested. Kenji got to his feet, stumbling as he tried to step forward. Shirabu straightened and rested a hand on the small of Kenji’s back to steady him. Kenji shuddered at the possessive weight of Shirabu’s hand, but allowed himself to be guided out of the apartment without protest.

* * *

 

Yuuji grimaced and sat up, blinking groggily. When had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was the van pulling up to a single-story building, and Tsutomu crying out…

Tsutomu. Where was he? Yuuji’s lingering drowsiness vanished, and he surged off the bed he’d been placed on.

“Yuuji, still.” The command slammed into him, and his limbs locked. He tried to turn his head, but couldn’t. “Good, the chip seems to be working perfectly. Well done, Noya.” Yuuji tried to look in the direction of the voice, but his head still wouldn’t move. A short man with brown hair entered Yuuji’s field of vision. “Hello. I’m Dr. Yaku, head of science and medicine here. My subordinate, Nishinoya, will explain about the implant you’ve been given to assist in your training.” Yuuji glared at the shorter man, or tried to. Unfortunately, his facial features weren’t cooperating, so he probably didn’t look very threatening at all. A man even shorter than Yaku bounced into view.

“Hi! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, call me Noya. Everyone except Dr. Stick-in-the-Mud here does,” the newcomer announced. “I’m the chip technician, which means I placed your implant, and I’ll maintain it and transfer authority to your handler once this explanation is done. Basically, what your chip does is enforce a few basic commands. When your handler or certain other people who have authority over you, such as our leader or his second in command, or the medical personnel, says your given name and then a command, the chip will activate and carry out the command.” Yuuji felt dread pool in his stomach as the technician continued happily, “The commands you’re equipped with are Down, Silence, Speak, Still, Follow, Protect, Enough, and Die. You’ll find out from our handler what all of those mean. Your training will begin as soon as I transfer authority and he comes to pick you up. You just sit tight until that happens, okay?” Confusion, fear, and frustration welled up in Yuuji, but he couldn’t move or express any of it. The two short men left, and Yuuji was trapped in his own body, wondering when - if - someone would free him.

“Yuuji, enough.” After what felt like an eternity, a new voice uttered a command, and Yuuji’s body suddenly wasn’t imobile anymore. He staggered and nearly fell as he regained control of himself. When he looked to see who had spoken, he saw a stranger standing in the doorway, with the intruder from the apartment behind him.

“Who are you? Where’s Tsutomu? Where am I?” Yuuji demanded, clenching his fists as he faced the two men.

“I am Handler Shirabu Kenjirou,” the one Yuuji didn’t recognize answered. “This is one of my assassins, Futakuchi Kenji. You’re going to be his new partner,” he added, indicating the intruder from the apartment with a flick of his fingers.

“I don’t want to be anyone’s partner,” Yuuji hissed.

“That’s a shame,” Shirabu sighed. “Yuuji, down.” Yuuji shrieked in surprise and agony as every nerve in his body seemed to turn on him at once. He collapsed, his cries spiking when he hit the floor. “Yuuji, enough.” The pain vanished, leaving Yuuji shaking with the memory of his agony and his fear that it would return.

“What did you do to me?” Yuuji whimpered. Shirabu chuckled and knelt beside Yuuji, lifting his head onto Shirabu’s lap. Yuuji was too weak from the pain and too terrified of a recurrence to resist.

“Didn’t the nerds explain? They put a nice little chip in your brain that lets me give you commands. The down command is a punishment for if you irritate me. Still is the command they used on you earlier, which prevents you from moving. Silence won’t let you make a sound, and Speak will nullify silence or force you to answer me. Follow will cancel out still, and make you heel like a good little attack dog. Protect will force you to return to me and defend me. Enough will end any and all commands in effect. And die...well. If I ever have to use that on you, let’s just say your little brother will be all alone in the world,” Shirabu finished, stroking Terushima’s hair soothingly. “Cooperate, and I won’t have to use those commands. Disobey me, hesitate, try to escape, and I will happily use them. If you find a way to get out of the commands, remember that we still have your little brother.” Yuuji closed his eyes.

“I want to see him,” he rasped. “Let me see Tsutomu. Prove to me you haven’t killed him already, and I’ll cooperate.” Yuuji couldn’t see the smirk twist Shirabu’s lips.

“Of course. As long as you do well, you’ll get to see him fairly often,” Shirabu promised. “Come on. You’ll get about five minutes with him, then we’ll start your training.” Shirabu steadied Yuuji as he sat up, then watched as he got to his feet before standing himself. “Come along, Kenji."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji faces his first test

“Yuuji!” Tsutomu cried, throwing himself into his older brother’s arms. Yuuji held him tightly, fighting back tears. Tsutomu was alive, he was safe, and Yuuji knew he would do anything to make sure that didn’t change. 

“Tsutomu, listen to me,” Yuuji began. “I need you to be good, okay? Just behave, do what they tell you, and everything will be okay. I’m going to make sure you’re safe. I promise.” Tsutomu went quiet as he listened to his brother, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

“You’re going away, aren’t you?” Tsutomu realized, tears welling up. “I don’t like it here. There’s no one to play with.” Yuuji gently wiped away his tears. 

“Shh, it’ll be okay. I’ll come back, and I’m sure you’ll find something to do,” he tried to reassure his brother. 

“He’ll be in Ennoshita’s care,” Shirabu told them. “He should be arriving any minute now.” 

“I’m right here,” a new voice announced. A man with neatly combed black hair walked past Shirabu without any sort of greeting, leading a boy who looked to be eight or nine by the hand. The pair approached the brothers. “I’m Ennoshita Chikara. This is Taichi. Why don’t you come with us? We have lots of games and toys in the other room.” Tsutomu eyed them warily and pressed closer to Yuuji. 

“Go on,” Yuuji murmured. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be back to check on you soon, okay?” Tsutomu shook his head and clung to Yuuji’s hand. “Tsutomu,” Yuuji sighed. “Please. Promise me you’ll go with Ennoshita and be good.” Tsutomu hid his face in Yuuji’s shirt. 

“Don’t wanna,” he muttered. “Don’t leave, Yuuji.” 

“Yuuji,” Shirabu warned. Yuuji shot him a pleading look. 

“Just a minute. He’s scared, let me calm him down, please,” he begged. Shirabu said nothing, so Yuuji took that as agreement and returned his attention to his brother. “Tsutomu. Promise me. I need you to be brave and do this for me, okay?” The boy sniffled as he looked up, and finally nodded. 

“‘Kay,” he mumbled. Yuuji relaxed and hugged him one last time before gently nudging him toward Ennoshita. As the man took Tsutomu’s hand and started to turn away, Yuuji grabbed his shoulder and leaned close to him. 

“You take care of him,” Yuuji hissed. “You make sure he’s happy and safe or I swear you’ll regret it.” Ennoshita met his glare with a sympathetic look. 

“You don’t have to worry. He’s in good hands,” Ennoshita replied calmly. 

“Yuuji, down,” Shirabu snapped. 

“Get him out of here,” Yuuji gasped as the fierce agony from Shirabu’s command swept over him. Ennoshita ushered the children out of the room as Yuuji fell, biting down on his lips to try to muffle his own cries. He didn’t want Tsutomu to see this, to hear him screaming. The metallic tang of his own blood filled his mouth, and an instant later the pain crested, forcing a shriek from his throat. Yuuji desperately hoped Tsutomu was far enough away that he couldn’t hear his cries. 

“Shirabu! Stop!” Yuuji dimly recognized the voice, but couldn’t place it. “He doesn’t know any better.” 

“He’ll learn,” Shirabu replied, barely audible over Yuuji’s screams. 

“Not if you send him into shock on his first day!” the voice shouted. 

“He’s not under your command, Yahaba. You don’t get any input on his training,” Shirabu snapped. Ah. Yahaba. Shigeru. That was who was talking, Yuuji realized distantly. 

“You won’t get to train him if you kill him before he starts!” Shigeru countered. 

“It’s none of your business what I do with him,” Shirabu huffed. 

“If you kill him, I’ll tell Oikawa you’re the one who destroyed his stupid stuffed alien,” Shigeru threatened. “I’m sure he’d be happy to send one of his teams to express his feelings if he found out.”

“Fine. Yuuji, enough,” Shirabu said. Yuuji’s cries faded to whimpers as the pain receded. “Now fuck off, Yahaba.” Yuuji forced his eyes open, trying to see Shigeru. “Hey! I said-”

“You talk too much, Shirabu, and you don’t know the first thing about how to take care of your assassins,” Shigeru growled, crouching beside Yuuji and stroking his jaw lightly. 

“You’re one to talk,” Shirabu muttered. Futakuchi made a noise of agreement from his place at Shirabu’s side. 

“Yuuji,” Shigeru whispered. “Yuuji, can you hear me?”

“Call him that again and I’ll give him the down command again,” Shirabu threatened. 

“Fine,” Shigeru hissed. “Terushima, I need you to focus on my voice, okay?” Yuuji tried to stop the pitiful whine that rose in his throat, but he couldn’t. Shigeru’s touch trailed from his jaw to his throat, tenderly tracing lines over his skin. The soothing sensation grounded him, helped him focus his mind, which was still clouded with the pain of the earlier command. “There you go. That's better.”

“Why?” Yuuji managed. 

“You grabbed Ennoshita and threatened him. You can't do that,” Shigeru told him. Yuuji shook his head, wincing as the movement made him dizzy. 

“No...why are you here?” Yuuji clarified. Shigeru hesitated.

“What do you mean?”

“This is all your fault, right?” Yuuji pointed out. “So why. Are. You. Here?” Shigeru stared at him for a long moment, silent. Then he carefully eased away from Yuuji and stood. Yuuji lay where he was, glaring up at Shigeru. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean for this to happen to you, I swear I didn’t.”

“Then why did you let it?” Yuuji replied, voice rough as tears gathered in his eyes. “You could have cancelled movie night, Shigeru. You could have done whatever you were supposed to do.” 

“Go back to your quarters, Yahaba,” Shirabu huffed. Shigeru didn’t take his eyes off Yuuji. 

“But-”

“What, you want to comfort him?” Futakuchi interrupted. Shigeru glared at him, and Futakuchi flinched, but continued, “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Shigeru stormed out of the room without another word, and Futakuchi turned anxiously to Shirabu. “I’m sorry I spoke out of turn, I-”

“It’s all right. You know him better than I do,” Shirabu replied. “You got him to leave, and that’s what I wanted. You won’t be punished.” Futakuchi’s shoulders slumped slightly in relief. “Let’s get Yuuji to his quarters. We’ll let him rest for a bit before his training begins.” 

“I’m fine.” Futakuchi and Shirabu turned to Yuuji, who had gotten to his feet. He took a steadying breath and met Shirabu’s gaze for a long moment before pointedly lowering his eyes. “I’m ready to start whatever training you have in mind.”

“Excellent. We’ll start with a test of your resolve,” Shirabu decided. “Kenji, go ask Miya if he or the analysts have anyone they’re done with.” Futakuchi bowed and left the room. 

“Done with?” Terushima repeated. Shirabu smiled and nodded. 

“Miya is the head handler. My boss, and Yahaba’s, and every other handler’s. He answers only to Daishou, the head of our group. The analysts are another division, led by a man known only as Kenma. Sometimes, the analysts will have someone brought in for them to question, or Miya will bring someone in as a potential handler or assassin and they won’t pass all of the tests. Either way, when they’ve outlived their usefulness, they’re often kept around for a while for situations like this.” 

“Are there...a lot of handlers?” Yuuji asked, trying not to think too hard about what ‘situations like this’ might entail. 

Twenty minutes later, Yuuji didn’t have the luxury of trying not to think about it anymore. 

“This is Komi Haruki. He’s an analyst for a man named Kai, the head of the Cat’s Tongue information brokerage,” Shirabu announced, resting a hand on the shoulder of the man who knelt in the center of the room, gagged, hands cuffed behind his back, with what looked like a shock collar around his neck. The kneeling man glared at Yuuji fiercely, defiantly. “On of our junior analysts has gotten all of the information out of him that might be useful to us. He’s no longer worth keeping around.” 

“What is he here for, then?” Yuuji asked. 

“You’re going to dispose of him.” It was Futakuchi who answered, stepping up beside Yuuji and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If we let him live, he could tell Kai who captured him, and we can’t allow that.” There was a pause, and then Futakuchi continued, “It was information from him that Kousuke and I were acting on last night. You’ll learn more if you pass the test.” Yuuji glanced uneasily at Futakuchi. 

“Kenji is right,” Shirabu said, drawing Yuuji’s attention back to him. “We learned a lot from Komi, and had Yahaba done his job properly, Kenji and his partner could have successfully confirmed his information and eliminated the target they were sent after. Regardless of last night’s outcome, Komi here is no longer useful. Kenji?” Futakuchi nodded and pulled a handgun from the holster at his side. He checked it over briefly before flicking the safety off and then wrapping Yuuji’s fingers around the weapon. Yuuji stared at the gun in his hand, then at the kneeling man. 

“You’re not a very good shot yet, so you should get closer,” Futakuchi advised. Yuuji flinched, but took several tentative steps forward, until he was close enough to hold the muzzle of the gun against Komi’s forehead. Shirabu tugged the gag from the man’s mouth and then moved to stand behind Yuuji. 

“So they’ve got a new baby assassin already? Where’d they find you, kid?” Komi asked. “Is Anguis Ophidio the plucky little family you never had?” Yuuji stared at him, fingers shaking as he tried to steady the gun against Komi’s forehead. “Nah, you’re trembling too much for that. Are you like Kuroo, then? Did they take you from your home and force you to join them?” Yuuji lowered the gun slightly. “That’s it, isn’t it? You didn’t sign up for this. You weren’t recruited. You were  _ taken _ .” Something that might have been pity flashed in Komi’s eyes. “And you’re just letting it happen, aren’t you, kid? What are you, nineteen? Twenty? And they’re going to make a killer out of you.”

“No,” Yuuji whispered, swallowing hard and stepping back. 

“Yuuji,” Shirabu warned. “You need to do this.” Futakuchi caught Shirabu’s eye, tilted his head questioningly. Shirabu frowned, then nodded and moved farther from Yuuji. Futakuchi stepped forward, rested a hand in the center of Yuuji’s back. 

“Take a deep breath,” Futakuchi urged. “It’s okay. He’s going to die anyway. If you don’t shoot him dead here, then he’ll either go to the science division, which is always looking for new test subjects, or he’ll be a practice dummy for the other assassin in training, who needs to learn the most efficient ways to break different bones.” Yuuji’s eyes flew wide, his shock and horror met with more pity from Komi. 

“Go ahead and rationalize it, kid. It won’t change anything. You’re still going to be a murderer,” Komi told him. 

“It’s okay,” Futakuchi murmured, bringing his other hand up to steady Yuuji’s on the gun. Together they brought the muzzle back to rest against Komi’s forehead. “Pull the trigger, Terushima. Give him a quick death, so he’s not used as a test subject or practice dummy.” Yuuji bit his lip, still raw from when he’d bitten through the skin earlier, and winced. Futakuchi’s hand on his back moved in soothing circles. “Shoot him, Terushima. Remember, if you cooperate, you’ll get to see your brother again sooner, and he’ll stay safe.” 

It was the mention of Tsutomu that did it. Yuuji took a deep, shuddering breath. 

And pulled the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you like this story, please please please leave me a comment. Comments make my day and motivate me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi remembers Sakunami

_ Kenji tapped his earpiece, frowning.  _

_ “Yahaba, are you there? Kousuke and I are ready to move into the compound,” Kenji announced. Silence greeted his words, and he glanced uneasily at Kousuke. Yahaba should have made contact by now. He was their handler, he was the one who was supposed to get into the cameras and guide them.  _

_ “We can do this,” Kousuke murmured. “We’ve infiltrated a hundred places more secure than this. We can do this without Yahaba.” Kenji stared down at his partner, then grinned and ruffled his hair.  _

_ “You’re right. Come on.” Together they made their way to the fence around the compound, Kousuke following in Kenji’s footsteps. When they reached the fence, Kenji scooped up a rock and tossed it at the metal mesh.  _

_ “No spark. Maybe Yahaba’s just in one of his moods and isn’t talking to us?” Kousuke suggested. Kenji shrugged and held his hands out to Kousuke, fingers laced to offer him a boost over the obstacle. Kousuke shook his head and set his foot in Kenji’s waiting hands, and let himself be heaved safely over the fence. He landed easily and rolled with the impact, coming to his feet silently as Kenji climbed over the fence. Kenji dropped to the ground and looked to Kousuke, who motioned for Kenji to join him closer to the building. Kenji leaned forward and down to rest his chin on top of Kousuke’s head.  _

_ “We just have to confirm the presence of Michimiya Yui and that she was working for the Cat’s Tongue four years ago when she killed Yamagata, right?” Kenji mused. Kousuke hummed softly in agreement.  _

_ “We should be able to get to one of their computers and get the information we need,” Kousuke sighed. “Come on. Be useful and get that door open, will you?” _

_ “Kousuke, I’m wounded,” Kenji teased. “I helped your tiny little ass get over the fence, didn’t I?” _

_ “Yeah, but you probably enjoyed lifting my tiny little ass, so it doesn’t count,” Kousuke replied as Kenji examined the electronic lock on the door.  _

_ “I would’ve enjoyed it more if I’d actually gotten to touch- this isn’t locked. Maybe Yahaba is actually just ignoring our conversation tonight,” Kenji mused, opening the door and scanning the hallway beyond. “Looks like we’re clear. Come on.” He and Kousuke slipped into the building, and the door closed behind them with a cheerful beep. Kenji frowned at the sound. “Kousuke, check the door.”  _

_ “What? But we’re in,” Kousuke pointed out. Kenji glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the door warily, then drew his handgun and faced the seemingly empty hallway.  _

_ “Check it,” he insisted. Kousuke shook his head and turned back toward the door. The instant his fingers brushed the handle, he screeched and jerked away.  _

_ “It’s electrified!” Kousuke hissed, clutching his hand to his chest.  _

_ “Fuck,” Kenji muttered. “I guess this means Yahaba isn’t backing us up tonight, and this was just way too easy.”  _

_ “So the smug little assassin does have a brain, after all,” someone sneered. Kenji’s gaze swept over the empty hallway, searching for whoever was talking. Seeing no one, he took several steps farther from the door, trying to see where someone might be hiding. There was no sign of anyone besides himself and Kousuke in the hallway, and no visible speakers for the voice to come from. “Or not. I’m disappointed.”  _

_ The sound came from behind him.  _

_ Kenji whirled just in time to see a woman with short black hair land between him and Kousuke. Kenji fired twice, but the woman ducked and twisted, and Kousuke had to throw himself sideways as the bullets nearly hit him instead.  _

_ “Careful. You wouldn’t want to shoot your partner,” the woman smirked as she dodged Kenji’s next three shots. Kousuke, who had drawn two small daggers instead of going for a gun, shifted into a fighting stance, preparing to lash out if the woman got close enough to him. Kenji grimaced and holstered his gun. She was right; he couldn’t risk hitting Kousuke. Kenji reached for his own knives, only to freeze as the woman suddenly darted toward him. Kousuke moved to intercept her, but she twisted away from his strike and seized Kenji’s wrist. He reacted automatically, grabbing her arm and hurling her away from him.  _

_ Unfortunately, that sent her tumbling into Kousuke. Kenji expected Kousuke to drive his knives into the woman’s back, or side, or  _ something. _ Instead, there was a gunshot, and Kousuke sank to his knees, knives clattering to the floor as he brought his hands to his stomach, pressing against the wound now staining his shirt with blood. Kenji froze; when had that woman gotten a gun? _

_ Kenji’s hand fell to his holster.  _

_ His gun was gone.  _

_ His gaze found the woman’s hands, where his weapon rested. She kicked Kousuke’s shoulder, sending him tumbling sideways. Kenji started forward - Kousuke didn’t do well once he was injured, he was easily overwhelmed by pain, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself properly - then froze as the woman nudged Kousuke onto his back, then rested her foot over his hands, which were still pressed to his wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Kenji’s gun was pointed at Kousuke’s chest.  _

_ “That’s right. Keep your distance, assassin,” the woman ordered. She turned her head, and Kenji got a good look at her face. _

_ “You’re her, aren’t you?” he realized. She had aged since the last image he’d seen of her, and her hair no longer flowed around her to soften her features. Her face looked harsher, her eyes sharper and her smile more cruel, than in the wanted picture on the wall at headquarters, but he still recognized her. “You’re Michimiya Yui.”  _

_ “That’s right. And you’re from that bastard Daishou’s organization, aren’t you?” she replied. “Shall we send your handler a warning, little attack dog?” The second question was addressed to Kousuke, who opened his mouth - probably to tell her to fuck off - and screamed instead as she put more weight on his stomach. Kenji started forward instinctively - Kousuke needed him, he had to help, it didn’t matter if Kenji got shot, he had to save Kousuke - and a gunshot went off. Kousuke jerked, a gurgling scream escaping him, and Kenji shrieked in fury and threw himself at Michimiya, who simply fired into Kousuke’s chest again, then backflipped over Kenji’s head. He whirled to face her, and she just smirked. “Don’t come after me, mutt. If you do, you’ll just end up like your partner, without fulfilling your mission.” Kenji froze. With as easily as she had taken down Kousuke, he had to admit that she could probably take him down, too, especially since she had his primary weapon still.  _

_ “We’ll get you,” Kenji snarled. “Maybe not today, but we will.”  _

_ “I can’t wait to see you try, mutt,” Michimiya replied. Kenji glared at her for another second, then turned and dropped to his knees beside Kousuke, whose body was unbearably still and quiet. He wasn’t even making the horrible gurgling anymore.  _

_ “Kousuke?” Kenji whispered, carefully lifting his partner’s hand from where it still lay over his stomach wound, covered in blood and heartbreakingly limp. “Kousuke, hang on! We’re going to get out of here, but you have to...you have to answer me,” Kenji insisted, his voice rising each time his own heart beat against his ribs, but Kousuke’s didn’t beat at all, the pulse in his wrist nonexistent. “Kousuke...Kousuke, you can’t leave me,” Kenji rasped, his voice catching as he dropped Kousuke’s hand in favor of cupping his partner’s face. Blood from holding Kousuke’s hand clung to Kenji’s fingers and left crimson stains on Kousuke’s cheek. Kenji’s vision blurred, and he wiped away his tears with his bloodstained fingers, not caring that he left a streak of Kousuke’s blood on his own face as he did so. “Kou...Kousuke, you…” Kenji lowered his head, his entire body curling inward until his forehead rested on Kousuke’s. “Please, don’t leave me… How can I live with myself, with all the shit I have to do, the people I’ll have to kill...if you’re not there? How am I supposed to do anything without you?” Kenji’s voice broke, and then he couldn’t form words anymore, his tears falling onto Kousuke’s cooling skin as sobs wracked his body. _

* * *

 

Kenji woke with his throat sore and his cheeks wet. He reached up to rub his eyes, and winced at how tender they were. Kenji took a deep, shuddering breath, then stood and went to the small bathroom attached to his room. He glanced at the second door on the other side of the bathroom, where the room that had been Kousuke’s less than two days before but now belonged to Terushima taunted him. Kenji forced himself not to approach the door, going to the sink and splashing cold water on his face instead. 

He couldn’t show weakness. Couldn’t show his grief. 

Not to Terushima, who was scared and anxious and didn’t even know what he was doing yet.

And certainly not to Shirabu, who would undoubtedly see his pain as a flaw, and most likely try to correct it. 

Kousuke was the one Kenji had gone to when he had nightmares after a particularly terrible mission. Kousuke was the one to let Kenji hold him close, warm and comforting. Kousuke was the one who would lull Kenji back to sleep. 

Kousuke was the one who Kenji would do the same for in return, holding his partner when their missions got to be too much, murmuring reassurances into Kousuke’s soft black hair that it would be okay, that Kousuke wasn’t a murderer, he didn’t have a choice. 

Kousuke was the center of Kenji’s sanity, his world. With him gone…

Kenji wasn’t sure how long he’d last. 

He needed to make sure Terushima was stronger. Needed to make sure Terushima would be good enough at what they had to do to help Kenji get assigned to the next mission that would deal with Michimiya Yui. Because if there was one reason for Kenji to force himself to go on without Kousuke, it was finding a way to make Kousuke’s killer feel the same pain Kousuke had, the same heartbreak Kenji was feeling at that moment. 

“Futakuchi?” The door had opened without Kenji noticing. He hurriedly grabbed a towel and brought it up to dry his face, hiding his expression from Terushima. 

“Go back to sleep. There’s still a few hours left before morning training,” Kenji told him, voice muffled by the cloth over his face. Terushima hesitated, and Kenji lowered his towel to study him. “You can’t sleep,” Kenji guessed, taking in Terushima’s guilt-ridden expression. Terushima looked away. “First kills are hard.” Terushima flinched, and Kenji was reminded of himself and Kousuke after their first kills, huddling together at night for days afterward. “Come here,” Kenji said quietly. “It’s easier to sleep with someone alive next to you.” Terushima blinked, hesitated. “I’m not going to try anything,” Kenji grumbled, rolling his eyes. Terushima relented, and Kenji led Terushima into his room. He considered going to Terushima’s bed, but knew that being in that room would only remind him even more of Kousuke, and he didn’t think he could take that right now. So he climbed back into his own bed and pulled Terushima down beside him. Kenji didn’t know if Terushima would be able to sleep or not, but the blond ended up curled against Kenji’s side, passing out almost immediately, though he let out a little whimper after a few minutes. 

Kenji sighed and combed his fingers through Terushima’s hair, quieting him. A flash of guilt made his fingers pause. Kousuke had only just died, and here Kenji was, inviting Kousuke’s replacement to sleep beside him. Terushima whimpered again, and Kenji resumed stroking his hair. Kenji hid his face in Terushima’s hair - which smelled like Kousuke’s shampoo, probably because Terushima hadn’t exactly been allowed to pack a bag before he was brought here, so he had likely used Kousuke’s shampoo when he showered earlier. 

Like this, Kenji could almost pretend it was Kousuke pressed against his side. 

Like this, Kenji could tell himself that even if it wasn’t Kousuke, his partner would want him to do what he could to help someone new adjust to this life. 

Like this, Kenji could forget for a second that it was Terushima that Yahaba had chosen to be with instead of watching Kenji’s and Kousuke’s backs that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different pair of assassins goes on a mission

_ “Makki, Mattsun, move in,” _ Oikawa ordered, his voice coming clearly through the earpieces of the two assassins as they eyed the fence in front of them.  _ “I’ve already disabled the electricity Futakuchi reported, and I’m in the security systems. There’s no sign of Michimiya in the building.” _

“How shocking,” the shorter of the two assassins Tooru was  _ trying _ to guide through the building murmured, his voice coming in clearly through his earpiece. 

_ “Takahiro,” _ Oikawa warned. 

“All this excitement is electrifying,” the taller assassin drawled as Takahiro easily scaled the fence and dropped down over the other side. 

_ “Issei, don’t encourage him,” _ Oikawa ordered. 

“But I’m his partner,” Issei reminded him. “I’m supposed to support him.”

“Then support me and get your ass over this fence,” Takahiro muttered. Issei was quiet as he hauled himself over the fence, then grinned.

“Speaking of asses,” Issei leered as he reached for Takahiro’s. 

_ “I swear, if you two don’t take this seriously, I’ll recall you to headquarters right now, and Hajime and Kentarou can take this mission,” _ Oikawa threatened. 

“Relax,” Takahiro said, neatly sidestepping Issei’s attempt to grab him. “You said Michimiya isn’t there, right? She should be the only Cat’s Tongue member who’s capable of taking one of us down.”

_ “We don’t know that,” _ Oikawa snapped.  _ “Be careful. We’re reaching the radio silent point. I’ll be here listening, but only call if you need me, okay?” _

“All right. We’re turning our earpieces off now. We’ll let you know when we’re out with the information,” Takahiro told him. Issei frowned, but reached up to his earpiece.

_ “What? Don’t you dare-” _ They both flipped the switches on their earpieces, cutting off their handler’s protests. They moved toward the building, a single-story structure that somehow managed to give off the smug air of a cat about to pounce - although that might have been their dislike for the Cat’s Tongue agency that owned the place. 

“Are you sure we should do this? After all, Sakunami was only killed two nights ago,” Issei reminded his partner as fog curled around their ankles. “Maybe we shouldn’t actually turn them off now. There’s no way that shit’s natural,” he added, eyeing the misty vapors rising from the ground far too quickly and densely to be anything but a trap set up by the owners of the building they were  _ trying _ to infiltrate. 

“No, you should definitely turn them off,” someone murmured. Instantly, Issei and Takahiro were back to back, Takahiro with a pair of slender knives and Issei with a gun in each hand. 

“Issei,” Takahiro murmured. They needed backup - they needed their handler, Oikawa - and they needed it  _ now. _

“Yeah,” Issei agreed, shifting his grip on one of his guns and lifting it, his thumb outstretched to flip the switch on his earpiece as his gaze swept the area, now covered in an ankle-deep layer of fog. Just before he touched the device, something pricked his wrist, and his hand flared with pain. Issei grunted and dropped his gun, bringing the other up to sweep the area in front of him. “Taka-” Something pricked his throat, and he fired into the darkness, hoping to hit whoever was sending  _ whatever those sharp things poking him were _ towards him. Fire raced through his veins, and he cried out a warning to Takahiro as he fell, his whole body shaking uncontrollably by the time he hit the ground. 

“Issei!” Takahiro shifted his stance so he was standing protectively over his partner, not daring to look down at him. He couldn’t risk missing any movement he might otherwise catch, and besides...if Issei was...he didn’t think he’d be able to take seeing his partner anything but alive and cheerfully mocking the world with him. “Issei, are you okay? Answer me!” The last part was a little fiercer as the fear Takahiro was trying to push away swelled with each time his heart slammed against his ribs without Issei making some sort of snide comment about Takahiro being worried about him.

“He’s not going to answer.” The same soft voice as before made Takahiro tense. “He’ll be dead in a few seconds. And Anguis Ophidio will be so busy trying to retrieve one of Oikawa’s precious teams that they won’t even notice what’s about to happen to the child.” Takahiro whirled toward the voice, only to feel something tap the middle of his back. He spun again, and found himself facing someone much shorter than he was. Takahiro lashed out, and the stranger slid sideways and crouched beside Issei. “See? He’s dead already.” Takahiro flinched, and the stranger lunged forward, up and under Takahiro’s blades, and then there was a prick in his stomach. “Can’t have you telling Oikawa who exactly stopped his precious first team.” The stranger slipped sideways, and Takahiro lashed out, trying to land at least one hit, but his opponent was too fast. Takahiro gasped and doubled over an instant later as pain lanced through him, emanating from his stomach. A blow to his side sent him tumbling to the ground beside Issei, who didn’t move, didn’t react, and Takahiro’s breath caught in his throat. Then he was being rolled onto his back, and their attacker was crouching over him. Small, deft hands plucked the knives from his grip and tossed them away. Takahiro glared up, realizing dimly through the haze of pain closing in on his mind that the attacker wasn’t a stranger after all. 

“Shi-”

A blow to his throat cut the name off, and the attacker sighed. 

“Shh,” the attacker murmured, removing Takahiro’s earpiece. “At least you don’t have to worry about Michimiya. She’s probably at your headquarters with the other Wardens by now, anyway.” Takahiro barely registered the words, his thoughts slowing and clouding from the pain and whatever was making it spread through his whole body. Distantly, though, he realized that Michimiya possibly being at their headquarters was the worst possible scenario, and reached up to his ear, only to realize that the attacker had already taken it. “Just lay still and die with your partner, okay? Then you don’t have to think about what Michimiya’s going to do to the people who took Taichi from her.” 

Takahiro’s last thoughts as his attention faded were that the unnatural fog had vanished at some point, most likely because it had served its purpose and distracted him and Issei, and that he really, really wished Oikawa had killed Shibayama Yuuki back when he’d had the chance two years ago, during Mizoguchi’s betrayal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comment and let me know what you think!~ Comments fuel updates, remember!


End file.
